lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Galadhrim Lord
The Galadhrim Lord spawns naturally in grand Elven treehouses, in the woods of Lothlórien. They are recognizable by the cloak they wear and the coin in their hand. They also are clad in Galadhrim armor, though they do not wear the helm. From these lords, the player is able to hire Galadhrim troops. Doing so will give the player the achievement "Lórien's Finest." Behaviour Galadhrim lords will wander around the grand treehouses in which they spawn. Like all unit hiring NPCs, they will not attack any mob or NPC until provoked, regardless of alignment. Should they be provoked, they will fight back with a Galadhrim sword. Hiring Galadhrim lords will give the player the ability to command the forces of Lothlórien for a small bit of silver coins, provided that the player has at least Speechbank Friendly * I have many fine warriors for hire, Person. * Do you seek to command the forces of Lothlórien? * Have you any silver coins, Person? * If you fight for a noble cause, then my forces will support you. * Even our Elven warriors require payment, Person. * There are few in Middle-earth who can match the prowess of an Elf in battle. * You seek to form an alliance with the Elves? Such a thing is rare indeed since the changing of the world. * May the Valar watch over you in battle. * May your arrows fly far and your sword cut swiftly! * It has been a very long time since Elf and Man have fought together. * Elves do not go idly to war. But these are dark times, Person. * You have not seen true swordsmanship until you have fought with an Elf in battle. * If you truly fight for the good in this world, my Elves will follow you into battle. * I grant you the finest warriors in all of Lórien! Neutral * Can we trust you, Person? * If you wish to lead my Elves into battle, you must increase your standing among our people. * Only the greatest of Elf-friends may fight alongside us in battle. * No Elf would follow one as young in deeds as you into war, Person. * Prove beyond doubt your allegiance to the Elves, Person, and we will fight with you. * We Elves do not go idly to war, Person. * You, Person, would seek to command my warriors? By the Valar! Does the arrogance of Men know no end? * We Elves are skillful and valiant warriors. Do you have what it takes to lead us into battle? * We Elves do not yet trust you enough to follow you to war. Prove yourself to my kin! * It takes great leadership to command an army of Elves. No ordinary Man can achieve that. Are you an ordinary Man? Hostile * Go and kiss an Orc! * Perish, you Morgul-demon! * I swear by the Valar, I shall put an end to your evil! * You may not set foot in Lothlórien! * You are not welcome in Lórien! * Flee these lands, Person! * Leave this land, or face the edge of our blades! * I will not allow evil to corrupt the land of Lórien. You shall soon meet your doom, Person. * You are not welcome in Lórien, Person! * No longer shall you darken these lands, Person! * How dare you poison this fair realm with your foul feet? * Death to the foes of the Elves! * Begone, foul servant of the Enemy! * Who brings us this token of doom? * By Elbereth, I swear I shall see you slain! * By the Valar! How dare you enter this land, Person? * To Udûn with you! Category:Elves Category:Mobs Category:NPC Category:Lothlórien Category:Good Category:Galadhrim Category:Captains